


В - внимательность

by whatnotness



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, нецензурная лексика, оос костюма и оос очков
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness





	В - внимательность

Сначала Эггзи не заметил.  
То есть, правда, вы не замечаете такие вещи, даже если они врезаются вам в лицо, во-первых, потому что есть на что отвлечься в пылу битвы, а во-вторых, если не ждёшь удара, не сразу его почувствуешь. Кажется, такую херню впаривали по телеку - если не видишь зла, то его нет.  
Никогда не действовало.  
Так что, да, Эггзи не заметил, Эггзи пропустил, наверняка, первый раз, второй раз, а на третий едва не окосел, получив вспышку лицо, просто потому что, ну. Он уворачивался, а ему прямо в ухо сказали:  
\- Вот уёбок.  
И всё было бы в порядке, но Эггзи как раз отходил от слишком громкой чреды выстрелов, с одной стороны он был немного оглушён, с другой - слышал всё предельно чётко, так что голос Мерлина ему не послышался. Ага. Без всяких сомнений. Твою ж мать.  
Уёбок лежал на полу с простреленными коленями, а Эггзи стряхивал с костюма капли крови. Пули тот отталкивал, но воду почему-то нет, хотя Рокси делилась, что такие есть. Ткани, в смысле. Которые отталкивают воду.  
За испорченный костюм ему прилетало чаще, чем за проваленные миссии.  
Не то, чтобы их было много.  
\- Мерлин, - сказал Эггзи, когда окончательно начал слышать, - будьте так любезны.  
\- Забирай карточку и уходи оттуда.  
\- Мерлин, - упрямо повторил Эггзи, - я же всё слышал.  
\- Тогда бери эту блядскую карточку и пиздуй оттуда, Галахад.  
Да.  
Определённо Эггзи этого не заметил. 

Мерлин не ругался, во время миссий он был предельно собран, комментировал редко, никогда под руку (как-то Рокси поделилась, что один из агентов, которому, конечно же, сказали под руку, чихнул, и вся миссия была загублена), точно, прямо и ясно указывая на цели. Мерлин был его Ариадной и выпутывал из любых передряг, за что Эггзи регулярно обещал сделать ему алтарь почестей из глины и золота, и так же регулярно клал на это всё. Потому что, и признать это не было стыдно, в свободное от миссий время Мерлин был тем ещё засранцем. 

\- Послушай, - сказал Эггзи, и пленник с надеждой на него уставился.  
В небольшой каморке они провели уже битых двадцать минут, и просьбы прерывались угрозами, игрой в плохого полицейского и ещё одного - похуже, а так же всяким нлп и гипнозом, на который у сукиного сына не было никакой реакции.  
\- Десять минут.  
\- Спасибо, я в курсе. Мог бы подсказать что-то полезнее.  
Мерлин замолк.  
Ну конечно, дождёшься от него.  
\- Мне нужен только код, - Эггзи постучал тыльной стороной ладони по рту, - просто код, да? Несколько цифр. Это не сложно. И мы отсюда уйдём. На своих двоих.  
\- Я уйду отсюда на своих двоих, - сказал пленник. - А тебя выкатят в ковре.  
Разговор заходил на второй круг.  
\- Погань ты.  
\- Тут больше подойдёт хуесос.  
\- Спасибо, Мерлин. Ваши бесконечно ценные комментарии помогают мне сосредоточиться.  
\- Семь минут.  
\- Мерлин? - спросил пленник. - Что за тупая кличка?  
\- Ну вот, - с сожалением сказал Эггзи, - теперь ты знаешь его имя.  
\- Дешёвая угроза. Ты не убил меня сейчас, не убьёшь и потом.  
\- Пять минут. Дай пиздюку по яйцам.  
\- Как любезно подсказывает наш новый знакомый Мерлин, у меня есть ещё пять минут, чтобы отбить тебе все детородные органы. - Эггзи оттолкнулся от стены. - И я надеюсь воспользоваться ими сполна.  
\- Только не увлекайся, - предупредил Мерлин.  
Ровно за минуту он услышал код, и Эггзи устало встряхнул кистями рук.  
Пленник сдавленно дышал, громко, с присвистом, низко опустив голову - насколько позволяли сцепленные за спинкой стула руки.  
\- Разве сложно было? А сколько я времени на тебя потратил. Может, отрезать, чтобы не болело?  
Звук дыхания прекратился, а потом возобновился кашлем. Эггзи чувствовал себя вполне комфортно с такими пустыми, бессмысленными угрозами, хотя они, определённо, не добавляли ему очков манер и изысканности.  
\- Я возвращаюсь, - сказал он.  
\- Уж будь любезен.  
\- Что, даже без мата?  
Бормотание в ответ Эггзи воспринял как должное.  
\- Это на каком было?  
\- На хинди. Впереди по коридору двое, возле дома ждёт машина. Отключаюсь.  
Кроме двоих в коридоре было зеркало - в нём стало заметно, что на вороте рубашки остался красный след.  
Вот срань. 

За другими такого не водилось, Эггзи специально спросил.  
Персиваль на его вопрос только вскинул брови, Рокси почему-то сказала про температуру, а Гавейн посоветовал проверить слух.  
\- Здесь отличные доктора, - добавил он. - Особенно советую массажиста.  
Ага.  
С массажистом Эггзи был знаком, как и с хирургом, ещё одним хирургом - и, да, с третьим тоже. Нет, он не так часто был ранен, но да, он достаточно часто попадал в ту часть помещений, которые у кингсменов отводились для больницы.  
Так просто получалось.  
Но вот, по всему выходило, что ругался Мерлин только с ним; в сияющую силу хинди или русского мата Эггзи не верил. Рокси учила русский, Персиваль говорил на восьми языках, да и вряд ли другие рыцари не заметили бы неразборчивое бульканье, каким бы другим и непривычным языком оно не казалось. Часть их работы заключалась в деталях.  
Дьявол и всё такое.  
Тем более, дома Эггзи специально проверил несколько слов, из тех, что запомнил, и потом долго смеялся.  
А Мерлин был затейник. 

\- Галахад, - предельно вежливо сказал он, - что ты делаешь?  
Эггзи не ответил.  
Сложно ответить, когда прыгаешь со здание на здание, уж Мерлин должен был догадаться. У стены Эггзи притормозил, отпружинил руками и, перехватив тряпку, съехал по короткому проводу. Хорошо, что под ногами был гравий.  
Кто бы не рассыпал его на крышах.  
Снизу что-то хрустнуло, и Эггзи едва удержался, перекатился и, поднявшись, тут же выстрелил из часов.  
Мимо.  
\- Остановись.  
Ага, конечно же. Провал между крышами был приличный, но Эггзи оттолкнулся, тут же зацепился пальцами за выступ и потянулся вверх. Здесь был тупик. Как оказалось, ругательства на хиндии звучали намного веселее, когда их говорил какой-нибудь носитель языка.  
Эггзи выстрелил ещё раз, не спеша, прицельно, и сдержанно выдохнул.  
\- И что это было? - спросил Мерлин.  
Больше всего Эггзи занимало, на каком скотче были очки - за всю погоню их разве что немного перекосило, ион поправил их, поправил манжеты, поправил ворот пиджака.  
\- Я догнал нашего террориста.  
\- Ты, мать твою, чуть не наебнулся с крыши.  
\- Но ведь устоял. - Для порядка Эггзи пнул носком ботинка тело. Тем, где не было яда - столько бежать, чтобы случайно убить было бы ужасно. - Эй, Мерлин, а как мне отсюда спуститься?  
\- Ногами.  
\- Я что-то высоко. У нас нет никаких дронов вместо лестниц?  
\- Есть. Но ты их не получишь. Вместо этого ты получишь по ушам, как только вернёшься, паркурщик выебаный.  
\- Ебаный, сэр.  
\- Вернёшься, - пообещал Мерлин, - будешь выебаным.  
Да, решил Эггзи, Мерлин был тот ещё затейник.  
Как он сразу не заметил.


End file.
